When recording music, an artist or the producer of the music may introduce a reverberation into the recording. A reverberation, or reverb, is created when a sound is produced in an enclosed space causing a large number of echoes to build up and then slowly decay as the sound is absorbed by the walls and air. This is most noticeable when the sound source stops but the reflections continue, until they can no longer be heard. In comparison to a distinct echo that is 50 to 100 ms after the initial sound, reverberation is many thousands of echoes that arrive in very quick succession. As time passes, the volume of the many echoes is reduced until the echoes cannot be heard at all. Adding a slight reverb to a piece of music can make the piece sound more lifelike and more appeasing to the listener.
While it is common practice to add a reverb to a piece of recorded music, reverb is generally not added to live music. A lack of reverberation can make live music seem less lifelike as listeners are more accustomed to hearing a reverb. Musicians do add a reverb to live music to alter the sound and to change the dynamic for the live listener. However, adding a reverb to the live music can be relatively difficult and expensive. To add a reverb to live music, the music is received by a microphone and a reverb is electronically added. This equipment includes microphones, amplifiers, and other equipment that can be particularly expensive, very heavy to carry around, difficult to setup, and difficult to operate. Additionally, the equipment necessary to add an electronic reverb requires a large amount of space, and may not be used in live performances where the stage or performance area is particularly small.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable reverberation device that can add a reverb to live music without the need of expensive and heavy electronic equipment. It is further desired to have a small, portable, and lightweight device that is easily adjustable to the bell of a musical instrument and can be positioned to alter the characteristics of the reverb.